bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Saitō Tenmago (Kanna Universe)
:"The Wanderer's Concealed Desires." - Kai, hitokado Note: The information listed below is an adaption of Saitō Tenmago, in the parallel universe of Kanna. This will only be used in works of the author. Saitō Tenmago (斎藤天孫, Tenmago Saitou; lit. "sacred ascension of the heavenly grandson"), feared by his title Spiritual Massacrer (霊的殺し, Reiteki Goroshi), is an infamous criminal of the Soul Society. He was once the captain of the Twelfth Division, but defected from that post when he massacred most of the other captains with his specially developed poison, to avenge hs parents' death. He was able to escape the fury of the remaining members of the Gotei 13, and has now settled in Las Noches, creating an army of Arrancar in order to destroy the Soul Society. Appearance Personality Kanna-Universe Saitō is, in contrast to his Sonoma-Universe version, rude, loud, cocky and bloodthirsty. Like other captains of the Tenth devision, he can see an opportunity to "research" in every situation, with the research mostly consisting of cutting up people. He doesn't hold respect for anyone, and doesn't hesitate to punish his followers physically when they have made a mistake. It seems he suffers from a trauma from during his youth, which led him to kill the captains and ultimately to his goal to destroy the Soul Society. He believes in a "survival of the strongest", and doesn't hold back while killing because a woman or child is in his way. He holds no moral code, and will use sneak tricks, surprise attacks, hostages and sheer numbers to overwhelm an opponent instead of approaching them honorably in battle. In battle, he mocks and laughs at his opponents' efforts and praises his own. However, despite this seemingly mindless attitude, Saitō is an extremely cunning and intelligent person. In fact, his slyness is on such a level that people have compared him to the Sonoma-Universe Aizen in terms of plans and conspiracies. Besides this, he's not in the least comparable to the evil mastermind, not being modest about his abilities at all. Saitō has, according to his own, never lost a battle and is confident in the fact that it will never happen aswell. History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Crushing Strength: Contrary to his Sonoma-Universe version, Saitō has displayed an immense physical strength. He was able to block a captain's bankai with his bare hand and crush it to bits without much effort. He is able to easily strike through a target's flesh with a single nonchalant sweep of his bare hands. His strength has been proven enough to shatter bones and rip an arm clean out of it's sockets. His strength is great enough that he can effortlessly shatter the whole of a Vasto Lorde's body into pieces with one blow. He's able to punch through the walls of Las Noches wth minimal effort. Master Chemist: Being the former head of the Research an Development Institute, Saitō has otherwise been shown to be an adept chemist. He has shown the ability to create drugs, poisons and antidotes without using much time or materials, the results of which are listed here: *'Targeting Poison:' Upon his defection, Saitō devised a poison that was based on and only reacted to a specific DNA. Collecting a DNA sample from each captain, he made up twelve different poisons, which would only react to one type of body signature, leaving everyone else who would come in contact with it unharmed. This effectively managed to take out eight of the twelve targets, the other four only escaping after seeing the effects on their friends. Zanpakutō Chikōgami (鎮魂帰神, "divine retribution through spiritual quietude") is the name of Kanna-Universe Saitō's Zanpakutō. In it's sealed form, it resembles an average katana with a slightly more curved edge, a black hilt and a red, regular-shaped tsuba. The sheath and the hilt are ornamented with various golden curves. *'Shikai:' Released by the command Sever (断つ, tatsu); Chikōgami's appearance doesn't change at all, but Saitō's eyes change into a more complicated pattern, something considered quite unusual for a shikai release. Kouhei remarked that he couldn't feel anything once the other Saitō had released. It was later revealed that this was a side-effect of the actual abilities, as his reiatsu was now to "heavenly" to be felt by "people unlike him". :Shikai Special Abilities: Saitō explains that Chikōgami is a zanpakutō unlike any other. While zanpakutō are generally classified under a certain type depending on their powers, Chikōgami holds no type at all. Saitō sarcastically remarked that, if he were to classify his blade, he would say it was a Spiritual-Type, even though all zanpakutō can be classified as this. Chikōgami's actual power is to purify reiatsu, exalting it into a form normally unreachable. While normal reiatsu normally disappears when coming into contact with reason, the spiritual energy generated by Chikōgami is so divine it reverses this process, making any reason that comes in contact with the blade be removed from existence. A person coming in contact with Saitō's zanpakutō suffers from similar symptoms as if he came in contact with a Yūreiyushi, including the loss of all positive experiences and emotions. When the contact is sustained long enough, the victim's soul may also be sucked out of his body, storing it inside Chikōgami and strengthening it's abilities. Chikōgami also has the unique ability to frighten and destroy Yūreiyushi, allowing him to be one of the few beings that can cross the Sea of Reason unharmed. *'Bankai:' Not Yet Revealed Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Vizard